


Shimmer

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember what it was, Captain?" She doesn't know when Sheppard arrived, but she looks at him a moment, watching as his face seems to shimmer. She's not going to last much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Millicent Bulstrode, after a mission gone wrong  
> Prompt: Unconscious  
> Alternate Universe: City of Magic

"How long has he been unconscious?" Beckett is already working to check Peterson's vitals as he directs his questions at Millicent.

"Maybe fifteen minutes." Millicent stays with the medical team as they begin to wheel her team toward the infirmary. She knows how long each of them has been unconscious, and that none of them will wake up anytime soon, not without her help.

Atlantis is a whispering presence in the back of her mind again, now that she's returned, and she's half-certain the city already knows why she's done what she's done. What she's done to protect everyone around her, and what she will do to keep them safe. It hasn't gotten bad enough for her to turn her wand on herself, but her one hand curls tightly around a vial of potion that is her last resort.

"I had to knock them out. They'd still be there if I hadn't. I don't know how long I'm going to be useful, either, Doctor Beckett." She looks down at Peterson's face. He'd been the last of the Muggles to succumb to whatever it was on the planet that had driven the others mad. The tickle she can feel at the edges of her mind, and determinedly pushes away. "I was exposed as well."

"Do you remember what it was, Captain?" She doesn't know when Sheppard arrived, but she looks at him a moment, watching as his face seems to shimmer. She's not going to last much longer.

"There was a field holding back whatever it was, and when Henderson managed to turn it off, it rushed out, and it hit all of us. Henderson first, then Markham, then Peterson, then me." Millicent slides her thumb under the wax seal on the potion vial, feeling a sensation of floating. She has to take this now, before she loses control. "Figure it out, Beckett. Fix them first."

Sheppard lunges for her when she raises the vial to down the contents in one gulp, but not soon enough to stop her. Blackness encroaches on her vision with alacrity, and Millicent feels her lips stretch in a smile as she collapses toward the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Millicent went to Atlantis after one of her childhood friends tells her the tale of the other childhood friend being brought home dead of old age, though they're none of them older than thirty. She wants to know why her friend was so willing to risk that sort of death to be in another galaxy, and she wants to fight whatever it is that killed her.


End file.
